


close

by yagamipda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lowercase, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagamipda/pseuds/yagamipda
Summary: upon getting to your room, saihara is already sprawled out on your bed and clicking through your TV to find the recordings of this week's danganronpa reruns. he's probably watched these god knows how many times, but he always lights up when he shows you each episode. sometimes he's talkative throughout, to the point where the words seem to overflow out of him, where his voice finally sounds confident, and there's other times where he remains dead silent, his golden gaze fixated on the screen.you wonder if anyone would ever look at you like that.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, pregame saiibo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	close

**Author's Note:**

> the only story in a series of second-person pregame saiibo fics i have that has a happy ending/doesn't have depressing themes.  
> i might upload the others sometime.

"heeey, iidabashi-chan?"

you look up from the essay you've been meticulously working on for the past hour. saihara is looking at you with his hands tucked in his blazer pockets. his head is cocked to the side a bit, his hat lopsided. 

"hm?"

"...we're friends, right?"

the question caught you off guard, and if you weren't so bewildered, you might have laughed. after all, you'd been inviting him back to your place at least once a week. you never really spoke to anyone else, nor did he, but even then… well, you'd have to say he wasn't just a friend, but your best friend.

"of course, dummy. why else would you be over my house?"

saihara seemed to gaze off into the distance for a bit before quietly nodding and replying with a satisfied, "yeah, you're right."

you sigh under your breath and go back to working on your essay.

not ten minutes go by before you feel lanky, clammy arms around your neck. you freeze up a bit at the unexpected contact, unused to any sort of touch for the most part. 

saihara rests his head on top of yours, leaning up against your back.

"is this okay?"

you ponder for a minute, having by now relaxed into the other boy's touch. you aren't used to physical attention, but you can't say it's unpleasant. 

"yeah, it's fine."

"good."

saihara stands behind you, arms still wrapped gingerly around your shoulders. you can feel his various shivers and twitches, but you decide not to say anything. after all, ever since you've known him he's always had these tremors. it wouldn't help anything to just point it out to him.

you continue typing your essay, leaning back into saihara's touch without thinking much of it.

"..you're really smart, aren't you?" he muses, his voice quieter than usual. 

you turn back to look at him, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. it seemed a bit out of left field…

"ah… thank you?"

"s-sorry, i just… i'm reading what you're writing, and it's really good. i bet that's why you're the top of the class, huh?"

you feel your face heat up a bit with all the complimenting coming from saihara, and you know that it's just because you aren't used to all the positive attention, not because of who was saying it…

"th-thank you, saihara-kun."

"it's true." he says, huffing before resting his head on your shoulder. this somehow feels more intimate than before. you feel his calm breath against your neck, and you try to focus on working. 

upon finally finishing the essay, the last thing on your mind is proofreading; you could deal with that tomorrow before class. 

"saihara?"

"mm?"

"i'm done working now, do you want to go, uh, watch danganronpa?"

his eyes light up, and you find yourself entranced by the way his face brightens from its usual flushed dejected expression. you find yourself wondering if anything (or… anyone, for that matter) could make him as happy as danganronpa does. you don't know why, but that thought makes you feel a bit sad.

"yeah!" he exclaims, hopping up. without thinking, he grabs your hand, and seems to realize what he'd done quickly. he looks away from you, letting go of your hand and turns to go up the stairs. 

you try to ignore the awkward air and follow him up to your room. 

upon getting to your room, saihara is already sprawled out on your bed and clicking through your TV to find the recordings of this week's danganronpa reruns. he's probably watched these god knows how many times, but he always lights up when he shows you each episode. sometimes he's talkative throughout, to the point where the words seem to overflow out of him, where his voice finally sounds confident, and there's other times where he remains dead silent, his golden gaze fixated on the screen. 

you wonder if anyone would ever look at you like that.

you snap out of your thoughts when you notice the amber eyes that you were just thinking of staring up at you with a look that you can't quite distinguish.

"hey, are you sure you wanna watch this with me? i dunno, i feel like i kind of make you watch stuff i like…"

"no, i like it! i like hearing you talk about it, too. you seem really passionate about this show."

he blushes and pulls his hat down a little, and you wonder if you've upset him. the thought dissipates when you see the shy smile on his flushed face, and you feel yourself grow hot.

"i like hearing you talk about stuff you like too, iidabashi-kun…"

you slide onto the bed beside him, lying on your belly and looking at the screen as he continues clicking through episodes.

"oh, this one's really good!" 

he turns on an episode you've never seen before, and the routine you've both fallen into resumes.

after watching all the recordings from the past few days, the two of you have sprawled out lazily on your small mattress. somehow, saihara had wiggled his way closer to you, and was now curled against your semi-metallic body. 

once the recording went off, saihara wiggled closer to you, mumbling quietly, "i really like coming over here after school, you know…"

you hesitantly place a hand on the middle of his back. he arches it a bit, pressing himself closer to you. something hot and tingly shoots through your circuits, but it leaves as quickly as it came.

"you really are my best friend, iidabashi-kun… thank you." he purrs, cuddling up closer to you.

you feel the same hot feeling in your circuits, now spreading to your stomach. you want to be closer to him. you don't want to be a coward forever, but you don't … understand these feelings.

well, saihara WAS your closest friend… you suppose you could tell him anything.

"saihara?"

"mm?"

"...i… i have this weird feeling in my gut…" you mumble out, cringing at the awkwardness. "i… wanna stay close to you like this…"

saihara blinks, before blushing again. "ah… i think i know what you mean." 

silence is between the two of you, until you get tired of waiting.

"well?"

"ah… iidabashi-kun… do you have feelings for me?" the question is half-teasing, with a hint of hesitation.

you don't want to keep dancing around the subject. you're tired of being uncertain, and… you think he might be right, so you blurt out a quick, "i think so."

the two of you are quiet again. you start an apology, but saihara grabs you by the shirt and yanks you into a kiss.

your insides tingle with heat again, a nagging fluttering that was rapidly becoming impossible to ignore.

"saihara…" his name tastes like fire on your tongue. "i… i think i love you."

he smiles, brushing his lips against yours. a shaky whisper forms on his mouth.

"i love you too, kiibo…"

the two of you lay in silence, entwined with each other. you feel groggy, but you open your bleary eyes and realize saihara is looking at you like he's never looked at anything else before.

the way his face lit up with infatuation and joy… his expression held a loving contentedness you'd never recognized in anyone else...

you've never seen him look at anything quite like this, and for once, you feel special.


End file.
